Birthday Surprise
by Demangel Dog
Summary: It's kaiba's birthday and he's all alone, just like he wanted...but what happens when the love of his life comes for a visit? oneshot. kaibaxjoey


~Author's Note=this is my new story so I hope ya enjoy…sorry to dose who've read it before I took it off my site and so yeah…enjoy! =^.^=

~Disclaimer=I do not own YuGiOh!

**Birthday Surprise**

The moonlight shined through the huge glass windows of the parlor, showering over the brunet teen who swayed his body to the music that blared out of the speakers lining one wall. Seto Kaiba stood there in front of the long-cold fireplace, a bottle of expensive wine in his right hand.

It was a cold October night outside of the mansion walls, not that the CEO needed to be told that. He had convinced his brother Mokuba to spend the night at a friend's house. He had also let the staff go home early. Yugi Muto and those friends of his had insisted on throwing him a party, but the brunet had downright refused to such a thing. He was completely alone.

"Just what I wanted," he said aloud to the empty, but far from silent, parlour. He took a long swig from the wine bottle as he swayed. He had thought about allowing Yugi and his friends to throw a birthday party for him, but just couldn't bear to see them try so hard to be nice to him. "It's not like those cheerleaders actually want to be my friends. They're just after me for my money and to increase their status. That's how it is. And I don't need friends. All I need is myself…besides…who wants to be friends with a cold-hearted bastard like me?"

_It's all your fault, Seto,_ a voice told him at the back of his mind. _No one would ever want someone like you as a friend. You're just a pile of garbage that Gorzaburo rescued from a rundown orphanage. And then you became his little sex-toy, a dirty slut. No one would ever love you…no one…not even that cute little blond puppy dog._

"SHUT UP!" Kaiba yelled, throwing the half-full wine bottle at the cold fireplace. He grabbed the fancy coffee table and lifted into the air. "JUST SHUT UP!" He threw the table and it smashed against the wall, the glass shattering and the wood snapping. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He knocked over the arm chairs and broke the lamps and threw the end tables and destroyed just about everything until the whole parlour room was a mess with only the stereo and the speakers still intact.

The brunet CEO fell to his knees, too weak to stand. He wrapped his arms around his waist and doubled over, "Shut up," he whispered, his voice quiet, "Just shut up."

_Hahahahahahaha!_ the voice laughed. _You really care about that mangy mutt, don't you, Seto? That's hilarious!_ the voice became serious again. _But do you really think that he would ever care about someone like you? You're just an enemy to that mutt. The only reason he pays an inkling of attention to you is because you're the enemy of his best friend. There's nothing between the two of you…nothing at all, Seto. Your love will never be returned…never…you'll just live your whole life dreaming of something that will never happen. You should know that no one will ever be able to love a pile of garbage like you…especially not that mangy mutt._

"Don't call him a mangy mutt!" Kaiba yelled into the carpet, eyes tightly closed and hands now gripping his dark hair. "He's not a mangy mutt," he said, his voice quiet again. He's a cute puppy and I want him to be mine…but he can't ever become mine." He sniffed, trying to keep from crying. "I just wish that I could steal him away from the world and take him for my own. I would never hurt him…never…and I would love him more than anyone else ever could…but…" he sighed," it's all just a dream."

"Maybe not, Kaiba," a familiar voice said.

Kaiba's eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice. _It can't be…can it?_ He sat up and glanced at the doorway to the parlour. In an instant, he had jumped to his feet, rushed towards the doorway, and tackled the object of his affections, exclaiming happily, "Joey! I'm so happy to see you!"

_Wh-wh-what the…?_ Joey sat there on the hard floor, unsure of what to do about the sudden attack. He glanced down at the brunet teen who had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his face buried in the curve of his neck. _Why the hell…? Why is he hugging me? Is he drunk?_ He cleared his throat, saying in a quiet voice, "Um…uh…K-Kaiba?"

Kaiba blinked, realizing what he just did. "Shit!" he cursed and suddenly pulled away from the blond that he had been hugging tightly. He jumped to his feet and shot towards the stairs, embarrassed at what he did but a moment ago…angry at himself for losing control to do something so embarrassing…but overall…terrified of how his crush would react.

"W-wait! Kaiba!" Joey had also jumped to his feet and was now running after the brunet teen that had suddenly hugged him and then ran away. He was here for a reason and that reason was to make sure that the tall and pale brunet teen was doing all right. He was asked to visit said teen by Mokuba and Gods know that you could never turn down the young raven-haired Kaiba brother. _I made a promise ta Mokuba an' I'll keep that promise, _he thought as he thundered up the main staircase.

A moment later, Kaiba burst into his bedroom, shot into the private bathroom, and slammed the door shut. He leant against the wood and slid to the floor. "I can't believe I just did that," he said, glaring at the tiled floor with tears forming in his sapphire eyes and his hands gripping his hair again. "Gods!"

Joey stood in front of the wooden door to the private bathroom, hearing a choked sob just beyond the door. _I recognize that sound…he's tryin' ta keep from cryin'. _He raised his hand and gently rapped his knuckles against the wood. "Kaiba?" he asked quietly. "Are ya okay in there?" He knew that it was a stupid question to ask, but he didn't know what else to say.

Kaiba sniffed, trying to keep back the tears. "Wh-what the hell do you want, Mutt?" he asked, trying to sound harsh, but he failed as his usually calm and quiet voice shook with the tears that threatened to fall. He knew that the blond teen he cared for so much could probably hear him through the wooden door and that made him sick to his stomach.

"I jus' wanna talk to ya, Kaiba." He heard from the teen on the other side of the door.

"Well then talk, mutt," he replied, trying to compose himself.

_This ain't gonna be easy._ Joey sighed. "Look…Mokuba came over ta Yug's an' asked me ta visit ya 'cause he was worried 'bout ya…ya know? You're his only family an' he jus' don't want anythin' ta happen to ya."

"There's nothing to worry about…so you should just go back and tell him that," Kaiba told the blond, still trying to sound like his normal self.

_Interesting…_the voice inside Kaiba's head hummed. _So…you want to act like your normal self right now. Any other time you'd be wishing to not act like that. Talk about funny._

"Really?" Joey asked, not believing the brunet. "Then tell me…what was that scene all 'bout earlier? If there's nothin' ta worry 'bout, then why were ya drinkin'? An' why did ya throw the alcohol, yellin' at nobody? An' why did ya start destroyin' the furniture all over the place?" He knew that with every question he asked, he was driving the brunet into a corner and making him feel worse. He could practically hear the teen's control snapping into pieces, but he couldn't help but ask the harsh questions. He thought back to just a few minutes ago when the brunet made an aerial attack. "An' if nothin's wrong…then why did ya suddenly hug me when ya noticed that I was standin' there?"

Kaiba felt his usually cold cheeks heat up as he remembered what he'd done. I_…hugged…Joey. I can't believe that I did…that I actually…I hugged him! The man I love! And it was an aerial attack too._ "Gods!" he yelled at the floor, "I'm such a stupid idiot!"

_Hahahahahahaha!_ the voice laughed. _The great Seto Kaiba just called himself an idiot! Hahahahahahaha! This is epic!_

Kaiba groaned. "How could I act like such a child?"

Joey blinked. _Did Kaiba jus' call 'imself a stupid idiot an' a child? I wonder if…nah, that can't be…but…what if?_ "Hey…um…Kaiba?" He scratched the back of his head like he usually does when he's nervous. "I was jus' wonderin'…I mean…it's really none of my business…well it actually is…but…um…" he trailed for a moment, then sighed heavily. "I'm jus' gonna ask ya…so…I was wonderin' if ya were…in love with me?" _There…I asked it…_

There was a short moment of silence before Kaiba burst from the bathroom, an embarrassed look on his face. "Why the hell would you ask me something like that?" He tried to look menacing, but his flushed cheeks didn't help him at all as he tried to glare coldly at the blond.

Joey cocked his head to the side. "So…ya don't love me?" A sad gleam filled his honey-colored eyes as he stared up into the sapphire orbs. _I thought he did…guess I was wrong…_

Kaiba froze, the blush in his cheeks darkening. _It's the puppy-dog look…such a look is hard to resist…especially for me._ "I…um…uh…" He was completely at a loss for words.

Joey gazed up at the brunet. "Kaiba?"

"Gods! You're so adorable!" Kaiba exclaimed, pulling the younger teen to him and holding him close to his chest. "I just love you so much, Joey Wheeler!" He froze a moment later, realizing again what he just did, and suddenly pulled away from the blond. "Gods!" he yelled at himself as he turned and started banging his head against the wall, "I am such an idiot!"

Joey blinked. _Did he jus'…?_ "Dammit, Kaiba," he cursed and tried to pull the brunet away from the wall. "If ya don't stop this now, Seto Kaiba, then you're gonna give yourself brain damage!"

Kaiba froze, his fists clenched on either side of where his head was about to make another collision with the wall. He glanced down at the blond who gripped his arm, trying to pull him from the wall.

"Ya really are a stupid idiot!"

Kaiba only blinked.

Joey sighed heavily. "Let's go sit down," he muttered, dragging the brunet to the bed and forcing him to sit. He sat down beside him. "Now, Kaiba, ya need ta stop over-reactin' ta everythin', ya know?"

"Huh?"

Joey sighed. _How can this guy be so stupid?_ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look…if I didn't like ya, ya think I woulda let ya hug me an' run off with me chasin' after ya, then getchin' ya ta come out of da bathroom jus' ta hug me again an' let ya say ya love me?" he asked, staring into the brunet's sapphire eyes. "'Cause anyone else'd be on that floor in a bloody mess."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kaiba asked the blond. _It would break my heart if he wasn't saying what I think he's saying. I just couldn't bear to live if he didn't say those three little words._

Joey sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, staring down at the clenched fists on his lap. "Seto Kaiba…ever since I firs' met ya…I-I've been…I love ya…" _Dere…I confessed my feelin's…_

_Yes! He loves me!_ Kaiba placed a hand on the blond's cheek. "Joey Wheeler," he whispered, catching his attention. When the blond turned to look up at him, he pressed his lips to the other's. He wrapped and arm around the blond's waist and pulled him onto his lap as his other hand slipped under the younger teen's shirt. His slender hand slid up the other's torso to pinch and massage his nipples.

"Mmm…" Joey moaned which allowed the older teen to slip his tongue into his mouth.

The brunet broke the deep, passionate kiss to pull the shirt up and over the blond's head and toss it into the air behind him where it landed somewhere on the floor. He moved from his spot on the edge of the bed to gently lay the blond on the bed. He then leant over the blond, kissed his lips briefly before kissing his way down the blond's jawline, over his neck (where he left a small love bite), and down his chest. He bit down on one nipple, making the blond gasp at the sharp pain, and ran his tongue over it to soothe that pain. He did the same to the other before kissing his way to the blond's stomach.

Joey squirmed under the older teen's butterfly kisses. He felt the slender fingers at his waist, starting to unfasten his baggy jeans. "Ngh…Kaiba?"

"Yes, Joey?"

"What're ya plannin' ta do?" the blond asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Aren't you getting uncomfortable with this?" Kaiba asked, referring to the bulge in the younger teen's pants. He ran his knuckles over the bulge, making the blond moan. "Don't you want me to help you with this problem?"

Joey nodded, not wanting the older teen to stop his caresses. "Ahh…please…Kaiba…"

"What do you want me to do?" the brunet asked with a slight smile.

"Ngh…pl-please…"

"You have to tell me what you want."

Joey frowned at the older teen. "I want ya ta suck me off, ya asshole," he growled.

Kaiba smiled. "All right, if that's what my puppy wants." He pulled off Joey's pants and boxers all at once and gazed down at the now-fully naked teen. He stroked the long legs with his slender hands, gazing down at his crush. He kissed the tip of the blond's erection before swallowing him whole. He listened to his puppy moan as he pleasured him.

Joey moaned as the brunet bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue over his manhood and scraping his teeth along his shaft. He tried to buck his hips to get more of that experienced mouth around him, but the brunet's slender hands kept his hips pinned to the bed. "Ahh…Kaiba…'m…g'na…" he tried to say just before he shot a load of his seed into the brunet's mouth.

Kaiba released the blond, licking his lips. "Do you want to continue even further?" He asked, pulling his black t-shirt up and over his head. "We don't have to if you don't want to," he added, starting to unfasten his leather pants.

Joey smiled, staring at the pale muscled torso of the brunet CEO. His honeyed eyes were captured in the deep sapphire and he smiled even more, nodding. "Let's continue, Kaiba, yer pretty hard," he said, referring to the bulge straining against the tight leather pants.

"Okay," he replied, sliding off his pants and kicking them away. He pulled a small tube from between the mattresses and then squirted a small amount of the liquid into his hand where he coated three of his fingers. "You're sure about this?" he asked, glancing up at the blond.

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't be doin' this!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba chuckled. "Okay, my little puppy." He knelt beside the blond and nudged the long legs apart where a slender finger paused near the tight ring of muscle. "This might hurt a bit."

"Jus' go ahead an' do it," Joey muttered.

"All right then." Kaiba slid the digit into Joey's entrance, making him tense up a bit. "Just relax your body, puppy," he said as he slid his finger in and out of the blond slowly, being gentle with stretching him.

"Easy…for ya…ta say…" Joey growled, trying to force himself to relax and get used to the intrusion.

Soon, Kaiba added a second finger and started to scissor his fingers. He knew he hit that one pleasurable spot when the blond moaned loudly. It was at that moment that he added a third finger and continued to stretch the blond. When he thought that the blond was stretched enough, he removed his fingers, making the blond whimper from the loss. Then, he squirted more lube into the palm of his hand, and coated his cock with the amount. He settled between the blond's legs and glanced up at him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"We've already come this far so let's jus' continue," Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, pulling him closer, "'Sides, I really wanna be close to ya an I really wanna have ya inside of me."

Kaiba smiled, kissing the blond's lips. He lined himself up with Joey's entrance and then he started to slide into the blond, trying to be gentle as he whispered soothing words into the shell of the blond's ear. He was soon fully sheathed inside of the blond. "Tell me when it's okay to move," he said, caressing the younger teen's side.

Joey nodded, afraid to say anything for fear that he'd scream from the pain. A tear escaped from his tightly closed eyes, but it was immediately wiped away from his skin. He soon adjusted enough to the intrusion to tell Kaiba to move.

"All right," Kaiba replied and slowly pulled himself almost all the way out of the blond before he pushed back in. He kept up the slow pace while angling his hips now and then.

"Ngh…what're ya doin'?" Joey asked, getting used to having Kaiba inside of him.

"You'll find out," Kaiba replied. It wasn't until the younger teen below him moaned loudly that he knew he'd hit that one sweet spot that could make the pain ease by a considerable amount. He sped up his pace as the blond moaned into the crook of his neck with his fingernails digging into the skin that covered the brunet's shoulder blades.

"Ahh…K-Kaiba…" Joey moaned, feeling himself ready to burst again.

Kaiba wrapped his hand around the blond's cock and started to pump it in time with his fast-paced thrusts. The blond suddenly came violently, shooting his load, and covering their torsos with his seed. The velvet walls clamped down around the brunet's cock and he was thrown over the edge. His own seed was released into the blond and filled him to the brim. He pulled himself from his puppy, lay down beside him, and pulled him close.

"I love ya, Kaiba," Joey whispered, snuggling close to the brunet's body.

"I love you too, Joey," Kaiba replied as he pulled the blankets up and covered the both of them. "You can stop calling me by my last name at any time, puppy."

"Then what do I call ya by?"

Kaiba chuckled, kissing Joey's lips. "By my first name, silly."

"Okay then!" Joey smiled up at the brunet, "G'night, Seto."

"Good night, my sweet little puppy dog."

~xX-Xx~

~Author's Note=again…sorry to those of ya who've already read this before I took it off my site…I didn't like it so I changed it…please review and tell me what ya think! It'd be much appreciated…even if ya don't like it…either way. =^.^=


End file.
